Guns 'n' Robots
by MadameMysterious101
Summary: Chrissie was beginning to think that coming to Jasper, Nevada was a waste of time. Jack was on the verge of having a total freak out, 'cars that turn into giant robots! This can't be real.' Rafael was so excited, giant robots that turn into cars! So cool! To bad I'll never see him again. Miko Nakadai was ecstatic, no after school detention! Things couldn't get better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Madame Mystery here I hope you like my tfp fanfic, please, just RnR. TFP belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

_Saturday, 29 March_

_11:38pm_

_Just outside Jasper, Nevada_

It was a quiet night, besides the steady hum of a black Suzuki GSX-R going _slightly_ over the speed limit. The leather clad speedster was new to Jasper, only arriving a couple times in the last few months to check on the renovations of her new house, and of course to enrol in the local high school, Memorial High. The biker was hoping to sped the night in the yet to be furnished double storey, the truck would be there the following morning. The biker adjusted her duffel bag, she carried it like a backpack, not trusting the worn straps on her bike to keep her stuff in check. She really needed to get new ones, but that could wait till later.

Given the time, she was surprised to see half the cars she did, mainly joyriders, she even had to do some off roading to avoid being hit by two vehicles trying to overtake each other. One of them was a very suspicious looking red European style sports car, she snorted at this and shook her head smirking,_ 'Knockout? Huh, must be in the right place then'_ which was a good thing, she lost her road map ages ago, and only had a basic mental map of the town, _'unless I'm in Europe, if so, well, crap.'_

She could see lights ahead of her, and decided to slow down, not wanting the police on her back from day 1. The biker sighed, her house was on the other side of town, and she was exhausted. She would probably sleep on the side of the road given the chance, but she was determined.

Three quarters of an abiding-the-road-law-like-a-good-little-bikie hour later, she was finally at her freshly renovated two story. _Thank God_, she thought. She parked in the drive way and got her keys out, _'which one was it again'_ she pushed it into the lock _'nope.'_ She tried the second key and it worked, she pocketed her keys and she pushed the door up before turning back and wheeling her bike in. She shut the garage and took out the first key and entered the side door. "Finally."

* * *

**So there you have it, my prologue, I promise the next chapter will be longer and uploaded around next week, till then, tell me what you think :D. No flames please, creative criticism welcomed.**


	2. Enter the Alien Robots

**Hi guys! Madame Mystery here with the first chapter (second If you include the prologue) of my first fic, no flames please, creative criticism welcomed. TFP belongs to Hasbro. Oh and a triple choc brownie shout out to BluestarIsCrazy!**

**CHAPTA STARTO!**

_Tuesday, 8 April 2010_

_After school 3:00pm_

_Memorial High School_

_Jasper, Nevada_

Miko sat at the front steps of the school happily drawing an awesome blue motorbike parked about ten feet away.

"Coolest. Bike. Ever!" She mumbled excitedly to herself.

A sudden blast of heavy metal alarmed her of a incoming call, she flicked the phone open to see a picture of a middle aged couple. "Host parents? Ignore" she clapped her phone shut. She went back to surrounding her picture with pink hearts

"Hey Miko" Miko Looks up to see, Chrissie a girl she met in detention a bit over two weeks ago, apparently it was her first day of school. "Damn no tolerance policy" was all Miko could get out of her. They slowly became 'buddies' after that. Emphasis on the slow. lt was like hugging a wolverine. They may look fuzzy and cute on the outside, but they will take on full grown bears if threatened, or in Chrissies case, stare down anyone that looks at her wrong.

"Hey" She answered and glanced back to see her model had vanished, "Aww C'mon!"

"Were You sketchin' a car somthin'?" Her urban Ausie-American accent showing.

"An awesome bike. Huh" she turned just in time to see it revving as it turned the corner "huh, come on!" Miko grabbed Chrisssies hand and started to run after the blue speed demon.

"Miko! Wait!" Chrissie yelled, but it was no use, Miko was on the move.

They followed the bike as it screeched around a corner into an alleyway behind the school.

**Mikos POV**

The bike made a full on U-turn, screeching and everything, in front of this guy. I think I've seen him before but that doesn't matter.

**Chrissies POV**

l saw Miko try to get closer to the 'action' but l pull her back and before she can protest l place my finger on lips in a 'shhhh' motion and pointed back at the said 'action', and she shuts up obediently. Damn straight.

**Meanwhile with Jack and Arcee**

"_Relax,_ I just wanna talk to you." The black biker stressed.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend" Jack started backing away, and almost tripped when the biker disappeared.

"Kid, there's a lot you don't understand." The bike, she, said rolling forward slightly.

"N-no no i-i get, i get it" Jack stuttered, showing his hands in surrender. "First rule of robot fight club is you don't talk about robot fight club, what you need to understand is that i don't want a bunch of crazy talking cars following me around trying to get me killed!" He started walking away. Jack heard the sound of gears and metal scraping against metal, and looked back, she had transformed.

"Look, jack, is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

"I-Optimus who?" Jack asked but she wasn't finished.

"You maybe in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only, who have ever seen us." The sapphire giantess explained.

Jack sputters trying to find something to say

**Chrissies POV**

"Come on!" Said an ecstatic Miko.

"Miko! Wait!" I whispered in a half scream, and

"Dude! What're ya waiting for?" Miko made herself known, Arcee and Jack looked around in surprize.

I inwardly sighed "This was not supposed to happen this way, might as well keep up with the 'wonderstruck teenager' act"

**First Person POV**

"Scrap" Arcee pouted then sent a ping. " 'Bee, I need a pick up" a pause "Behind the school, I'll explain when you get here"

As Arcee transformed back into her bike mode we waited. Miko was dripping with excitement equivalent to a chipmunk on sugar rush. Jack was a nervous wreck, tapping his foot impatiently. Chrissie was surprisingly quiet about the matter, however if anyone checked her pulse, it would have been the equivalent of an olympic athlete after competing ALL of the sports combined. Soon enough a black and yellow painted muscle car pulled up.

**Chrissies POV**

Arcee explained Miko an' me to 'Bumblebee' and a young face peeked curiously through the passenger window. 'You too, huh?' l thought to myself. I was slightly taken aback as the back door opened, but hopped in anyway.

**First Person POV**

Bumblebee drove of with the two human children, leaving the other two to Arcee.

Acee turned to Jack and Miko

"Hop on" she revved her engine.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, your feed back is encouraged. :3**

**Edit : Just correcting some spelling/grammatical errors plus adding a bit more to the story.**


End file.
